


Roped & Rescue

by Floris_Oren



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Character "death", Gen, Hanging, Non Consensual Bondage, Old west type of violence, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Hannibal Heyes has finally been captured.Kid Curry won't let anything bad happen to his friend.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Roped

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Young Guns with my husband last time I was off work; and got a hankering to revisit this fandom. I know I have others I need to update. Or maybe I'll delete them. Whatever. Anyway, have a lark.

**_& *&*&*&_ **

**_Roped_ **

**_& *&*&*&_ **

_ April sprung forth with a large dollop of sun; it glinted as it rose, sending bright waves of purple and burgundy across the sky. Ragged clouds gathered in the far distance, the smell of rain is being promised in the wind, and a lone bunny pokes its head up to take a sniff. The smell reminded the bunny that it needed to find a watering hole of some sort. It’d been so dry the past few days, and the remnants of snow banks had long passed.  _

_ Then, it heard something, the bunny cocked its head as a steady beat came nearer and nearer; finally, the bunny ducked down as two horses came over a mound. the stomp-clomping of the horses disturbed the brush;  _ and sent the small creature scattering for a safer destination. 

Upon the two horses are two men. One rode tall and alert, his once white hat dusted with dirt. His clothing was torn in places and under the grime upon his face is the look of a man in utopia. He smiled easily and his grey-blue eyes thundered with triumph every time he looked at the other. 

Upon the other is a man folded over on himself. The ropes kept his arms to his side. His hands and forearms are bent up behind him in semblance of prayer. He can’t get at the knots that way - he’d been informed by his captor - and so, Hannibal Heyes waited for rescue. 

“It’s really a shame I had to shoot your partner.” Garet Slythers said calmly. They’d ridden in silence for a long while. Heyes was used to talking. But he was also used to keeping his mouth shut when it mattered. Kid would say it mattered now. Heyes shut his eyes and sent another prayer to the Lord -  _ Please let him have survived. I don’t care what happens to me… but… -  _

“Though, the reward for you is just as good.” Garet was saying; interrupting Heyes’ thoughts and prayers. For a snake the man could be amiable. And Heyes hated it. He hated it so much. He rather liked men who acted as they were. Crooks, thiefs, Bankers...it didn’t make a difference to him. 

They are three days out of Hogs Head Canyon. The place he and Kid had found some refuge. They hadn’t even been in trouble for a fortnight now. They thought they’d gotten clear of Sheriff Grey and his posse. Only to run into one of the most feared Bounty Hunters New Mexico boasted of. 

Garet Slythers; he was younger than Heyes and Curry by ten years; he could shoot almost as well as the Kid too. Almost. Which is why Heyes didn’t believe that his best friend was dead. He hopes Kid would play dead though, maybe skedaddle for Wyoming. Or something. Anything except to come after him. 

Heyes could pull it off; he knew that if he were in Kid’s place he could rescue him. He’d take Garet out here in the desert. Probably dead. They had never actually killed anyone during their rustling/bank robbery days. They only ever needed His smile and the Kid’s Looming from behind to get what they wanted. 

Now. Now he’s contemplating murder; and he doesn’t like it. 

And this is also why Hannibal Heyes knows that the Kid is on his trail and he’s also contemplating murder. 

&*&*&*&*&

The little Town of Dove Cove used to be a mining town; but as soon as the gold had dried up so had it, only a few people made it home. A respectable home. They still had a little bit of trade, and they had a small train station. The Sheriff of Dove Cove is a burly man, he tosses trees for fun. He has a large mustache he is very proud of and he isn’t stupid. 

“Ah, what do you have for me now, Garet?” Benjamine Bones said as he lumbered out of his office to see the site of Garet bringing in another criminal. 

“You’re gonna have a heart attack if I tell ya.” Garet smiled. 

“Hey!” Bones did look aghast when he got a site of the captive; it was hard seeing as how he had been tied. “Ain’t that Hannibal Heyes there?” 

“The one and only, sadly, I had to kill The Kid.” Garet informed the other. 

Billy the Kid had died several years earlier after being ambushed* by the Sheriff of Lincoln Town; everyone knew that Garet meant Kid Curry now. That story had made headlines almost across the country. Or where it counted, depending on who one talked too. 

“Well, let’s get him off that horse and into my Jail.” Bones said. Garet tied the horses up as Bones made short work of the ropes. Finally, he pulled the “younger” man - Bones was well into his Fifties, Heyes had to be in his late thirties if Bones had a guess - and with quaky feet, Heyes is moved into aforementioned jail. 

His back ached from the tie and he was glad to stretch it out a bit; he was also glad to not be on that horse. Bones untied his arms next. Which hurt when he was able to bring them forwards. But he had to admit that it was effective. 

“Damn, Garet, you do know how to tie them.” Bones pushed Heyes into a cell. It took up one whole wall, didn’t have separators and the bed looked to be two bedsheets hemmed together and stuffed with hay. Which is fancy. 

“Yeah well. He couldn’t get the drop on me that way.” Garet shrugged as he went for the freshly made pot of coffee. He watched as Heyes slid to the floor, his back to them. 

“Don’t mind him if he doesn’t speak much, his best friend is dead.” Garet said once again. 

“Oh yeah, I heard this one had a silver tongue.” Bones shrugged. 

“The judge going to be around soon?” 

“He should be here within a week or two.” Bones replied. 

“That’s no good.” Garet shook his head. “This one could escape before then.” 

“Let me deputize ya and you can just stay around.” Bones offered. He’d offered it several times, but Garet always refused. But, the long silence meant something. 

“Alright.” Garet nodded. “But just until Heyes see’s justice.” he added. 

“Fine, fine.” Bones laughed, from his desk he brought out a star that said deputy on it. He approached Garet and pinned it to his vest. “Good on ya, boy.” he congratulated him. 

Heyes thought it important to note that Bones didn’t make Garet make an oath to the office. He lent against the cold, iron bars. And despaired. He didn’t feel as if life was worth it anymore. But, he had made a promise to Kid. He had to stay alive for him. 

Because the Kid wasn’t dead. 

He couldn’t be. 

He just couldn’t die like that. 

Heyes refused to believe it. 

However, he also knew that “believing” it would be half his key to getting out of this alive. 

At least, he hoped. 

&*&*&*&

The two weeks passed without incident; Heyes never made a move to escape. Much to Garet’s disappointment; and Bones’ delight. He saw others come and go. But after one altercation where Heyes had to punch a man to get him to leave Heyes alone. Bones hadn’t taken to arresting anyone else for anything smaller than cow thievery. 

And so, Heyes had spent an enormous amount of time being quiet. Which he hated. And quite enough time with Garet and Bones to make him sick. The way the two looked at him, the way they spoke about him, had Heyes itching to show the two up for the frauds they are. 

Patience, he kept hearing in his head. And it was said in the voice of Kid. How dare his mind turn itself on him like that. Because, it just wasn’t fair or nice that his thoughts had taken on the voice of his best friend. 

_ Damn.  _

Then the day came that the trial would be held. Not that he had done anything in this county, but they were all eager to see him swing and to get all the notoriety for it. Heyes never mentioned the amnesty he and Kid had been trying to get. 

He sat silently as the one Lawyer in town put forth his case; no evidence but they all knew what Heyes had done. And so the judge sentenced him to swing from the gallows. 

“Do you have any last words?” the judge asked. 

“No, I do not.” Heyes replied. He wouldn’t give these people the satisfaction. Damn them all. 

&*&*&*&*&

The gallows were erected in the town square. A band played some music while people gathered and bought lunch from the diner* across the street. Heyes finally got a good meal, mashed potatoes and roast along with some coffee. After being nearly starved for several weeks it tasted devine. 

And he hated it wIth the burning strength of a thousand suns. 

Dusk came upon the town, Garet pulled Heyes from the prison cell, tied his wrists from behind again and marched him out to the plaza. A man dressed in black with a hood over his face was there ready to pull the trap door. Without preamble. Heyes was marched up the steps and the rope was put around his neck. Then measured before being tied off. It had to be done right or else the victim would suffocate instead of suffering a broken neck. 

Garet might hate Heyes’ guts, and he might have murdered Kid in cold blood, but he didn’t actually want someone to be tortured to death.

“This is it, Heyes,” Garet said. “It was nice knowing ya.” 

“Yeah,” Heyes sighed, “it was.” 

Garet pulled away and rejoined the crowd. But then someone screamed; “Fire! Fire at the barn!” The crowd immediately turned and chaos was upon everyone as they tried to figure out which barn. Garet tried to get back to the gallows. To get to Heyes, because he just knew this was Kid Curry’s doing. But, the man was gone. 

Garet cursed a blue streak as people rushed to make a water pail line to put out the fire. 

Hannibal Heyes was gone. 

And so was Kid Curry. 

  
  



	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Curry has to come up with a plan to get his friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Billy the kid was murdered in a dark room but the Lincoln County Sheriff was actually visiting his informant in the dead of Night in the same town that Billy took to hiding in. One of the deputies mistook Billy because he had never seen him; but the Sheriff knew Billy's voice and killed him. 
> 
> This chapter isn't good at all, but at the moment it's all I've got. I might just have to redo this chapter later when I feel it's been long enough; this will also teach me to give a break between writing chapters like this.

_& *&*&*&_

_Rescue_

_& *&*&*_

_The plains of gold went onwards as far as the eye could see; the buzzing of bees and chirping crickets accompanied the song birds fluttering about to find some bugs for their afternoon snack. Jedadiah “Kid” Curry found it too peaceful for his liking. All the while Hannibal is riding and humming. His brain goes faster than the wind sometimes, and so he hums, or talks. A lot._

Humming Kid could put up with better than the endless talking. Naturally a quiet child growing up, he never found a reason to be otherwise as an adult unless he thought Hannibal was going to do something crazy. As the fellow is always likely to do. 

“So, where was this ghost town you heard of?” Kid asked. Heyes turned towards him and gave him a smile, always glad to talk. 

“One of those mining towns that boomed then collapsed. Apparently, and hidden near the quarry; from what I was told by that ol’ miner two town’s ago, it’s around here somewhere.” he magnanimously swept his arm at the land about them. 

Kid looked around, the golden plain did hide things; they were well aware of the danger out on this Frontier. But to the west, mountains. He cocked his head that way, “Please tell me that you have a map?” 

“Yes, I do.” Heyes grinned. 

“And now you just tell me?” 

“Would it be very fun otherwise?” his partner replied, actually genuine curiosity colors his tone. Kid sighs. “I guess not.” he finally replied. Heyes nodded, as if he had anticipated that answer. 

“Let’s go yonder and see what we can see.” they spurred their horses on and into a small gallop, they weren’t in a hurry to be anywhere soon. 

&*&*&*&

Kid had been suspecting that Hogs Head Canyon was another “legend” that Miners spoke about but that no one could ever find, but upon seeing a crusty sign with “Hogs…” upon it, he decided that maybe for once his partner’s crazy skills were valid. Heyes and whooped as soon as he saw it. Extremely excited about finding the old ghost town. 

“And, there aren’t any gangs around to use it.” Heyes added as they rode in. Yet, they did do a thorough look over just to make sure. Kid always had Heyes behind him, if he could manage it. The other man is as slick as a fox and Kid had lost him a time or two. Much to his chagrin and to Heyes delight. 

But eventually they decided to clean out the chimney of the lone standing house in the middle of the town. It looked as if whoever lived there had simply up and vanished. The bedstead was still in one corner; the covers had holes in them, a pot lay upon a fire that had long gone out. Heyes looked around and decided that this place would be just fine for a short rest. 

“I’ll go get us a rabbit or something,” Kid said, not looking forward to the house work. Heyes rolled his eyes, but shooed him out like any other mother would her kids. 

“There is no one out here to care.” Heyes yelled after him. Kid laughed and was out in a flash. He left Heyes to his own imagination and went out of town on foot. Their horses were eating what grass they could find about the overgrown barn. And Kid was tracking down a rabbit for dinner. 

He’d been a bit too intent on his dinner when he found himself a ways from the town when he heard the baying of the horses. He plopped to the ground and took his gun out. A rider in the far distance hardly saw him. But Kid still stayed within the tall grass as the rider went down to their new hideout. 

Kid cursed. They never should have been caught out like this. He went cold all over suddenly, because Heyes wouldn’t know who was coming back. Kid - as soon as he felt it safe - took off for the town and the house he’d left Heyes in. He needed to get there before the rider. 

Only, when he crested the hill, a shot rang out and he flopped backwards in surprise. The hill behind him was too steep for him to stop rolling down it. 

Kid must have hit his head on a rock because he came too several hours later; in a panic and pain he crawled up the hill. He looked down into the canyon. He could hear a horse down there still, but it seemed calm. But something is definitely wrong. 

Kid made his way down in the dark, he lost his footing many times until finally he got to his horse. He checked the Chestnut mare all over. Filigree wasn’t hurt. But Heyes’ horse is missing. Which means only one thing. 

Whoever that rider is; he took Heyes with him. Kid could only hope it was alive. And by the light of the moon, he couldn’t find any blood to suggest that Heyes was dead. 

The pain in his head is splitting at his senses. He collapses onto the old bed, not caring what could be there. He needed to sleep and recover. 

Then, he’d go get Heyes. 

&*&*&*&

Kid wasn’t the brain of the operations; that title would always lie with Heyes; but that didn’t mean that Kid couldn’t think up a good plan every once in a while. 

It’s another hot day, and he’s watching the crowd gathered around the platform where Heyes is to meet death. He borrowed some clothes from a line in order to get into the crowd. He had their horses tied up at the end of the nearest alley. And he’d knocked out the regular executioner. 

Hopefully, the fire would be big enough to garner the attention he needed. He’d started it several moments ago. He needed it to be slow, but not so slow as to go out. It was tricky business and only left when he thought it’d do well.

Now he waited, black hood firmly upon his face. He hated waiting. But patience is the only thing he has right now. He stills himself as soon as the door to the Jail opens and Heyes walks out. Garet Sythers behind him, he delivers Heyes to the platform and Kid takes the rope. He puts it around his partners neck, and continues to measure the rope. 

He takes his time because it has to be done right. He can see black smoke rising from the area of town he’d set the fire. Then, the cry goes up and people scatter. That’s when Kid takes a knife and frees his friends. 

“Kid?” Heyes asked, Kid is pulling him off the platform and into the crowd. Down an alleyway and to the horses as fast as he could. 

Kid took the hood off; “You didn’t think I’d leave too that, did ya?” Kid asked. They mounted and started off into a gallop. They didn’t really have time to chat. 

“I have to admit it!” Heyes yelled over at him as their horses took the wide open plains. The sun setting to their back. “This has to be the best rescue you’ve ever done for me.” 

“Don’t let it go to your head!” Kid hollered back. 

And so, Night rolls onwards, the two criminals make their grand escape; which leaves Sheriff Bones and Garet Slyther the joke of the town. That isn’t to say the two were ever respected, but now, they can’t go a day without being jeered at for letting Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry escape them. 

And that is the end of that. 


End file.
